herofandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Ford
|alias = |origin = The Walking Dead |occupation =U.S. Army Sergeant (Pre-Apocalypse), Sports Coach (Pre-Apocalypse), Construction Foreman for the Alexandria Safe-Zone''(Post-Apocalypse), One of Rick's lieutenants ''(Post-Apocalypse) |skills =Brute strength, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Gunmanship, Leadership skills |hobby =Killing walkers, drinking beer, having sex with Rosita |goals =Kill all walkers and hostile humans, Save the world |type of villain = Military Hero, Chaotic Good|type of anti-hero = Military Hero, Monster Slayer, Brute, Self-Reproachful Anti-Hero, In love hero, Tragic Hero}} Abraham Ford is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He served as a supporting protagonist during the second half of Season 4 and one of the main protagonists from Season 5 to Season 6. He and his travelling companions Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter are en route to Washington, D.C. He soon became a productive, vital and loyal member to Rick and the rest of the group, until his tragic and brutal death at the hands of the villainous Negan. TV Series Episode Appearances Season 4 *4x10: "Inmates" *4x11: "Claimed" *4x15: "Us" *4x16: "A" Season 5 *5x01: "No Sanctuary" *5x02: "Strangers" *5x03: "Four Walls and a Roof" *5x05: "Self Help" *5x07: "Crossed" *5x08: "Coda" *5x09: "What Happened and What's Going On" (No Lines) *5x10: "Them" *5x11: "The Distance" *5x12: "Remember" *5x13: "Forget" *5x14: "Spend" *5x16: "Conquer" Season 6 *6x01: "First Time Again" *6x03: "Thank You" *6x06: "Always Accountable" *6x08: "Start to Finish" *6x09: "No Way Out" *6x11: "Knots Untie" *6x12: "Not Tomorrow Yet" *6x14: "Twice as Far" *6x15: "East" *6x16: "Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *7x01: "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (Flashback, Corpse) Trivia *The name used for Abraham's casting call was "John Tyler", until the casting was revealed at NYCC on October 12, 2013. *Michael Cudlitz has said the following about his character: "Abraham is someone who comes with a lot of emotional baggage. And he’s on a mission." *Michael Cudlitz was promoted as a series regular for Season 5. *Abraham is one of the few characters in the TV Series to be left-handed. *Abraham is one of the few characters in the TV Series to outlive their Comic counterpart, though unfortunately, he is killed by Negan only two episodes later, and in-universe, only a day or two later. *Abraham is the last member of his family to die. *In the Comic Series, Abraham is killed shortly after The Saviors are first introduced in Issue 97, and Abraham had absolutely no knowledge of The Saviors until he was killed by Dwight in an act of surprise in Issue 98. In the TV Series, however, Abraham, along with Daryl Dixon and Sasha Williams, met The Saviors during Season 6, Episode 6: "Always Accountable" (which was the debut of The Saviors), and he managed to survive their attack on him and his friends and fought alongside his allies against The Saviors since then, and Abraham managed to personally kill several Saviors and live long enough to meet their leader Negan, who brutally kills Abraham in the Season 6 finale. *Abraham is the second main character to die in a season finale, the first being Andrea. **Coincidentally, both of their deaths were off-screen, but while Andrea's death was confirmed in the Season 3 finale, Abraham's death in the Season 6 finale was unconfirmed until his death was shown in full during the Season 7 premiere. *Abraham is the first and only character to technically die in two different seasons. While not revealed, he is killed in the Season 6 finale. His death is shown in full during the Season 7 premiere. *Abraham's death in the TV Series is similar to Glenn's death in the Comic Series, even though Glenn dies shortly after Abraham dies, and Glenn dies in a nearly identical way to his Comic counterpart. Comic Series Abraham Ford is a main character first encountered in Issue 53 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a Sergeant in the U.S. Army and a sports coach before the outbreak. Following the death of Tyreese, Abraham later takes on the role of Rick's right hand man. His main role in the group is to assist keeping the group members safe from any type of threat. Ultimately, however, he is killed by Dwight with a crossbow arrow through the back of his head and through his right eye. Characteristics and Role Though initially hostile to Rick's group, believing them too inexperienced with the apocalypse, and a hindrance in his mission of delivering Eugene to Washington, D.C., he grew to accept them, and become the group's main enforcer, replacing the hole left by Tyreese's death. He also formed a close bond with Rick, relating to his experiences of family loss in the apocalypse, even after the two clashed for leadership in their first meetings together. After Eugene revealed himself as a liar, telling the group that he is not actually a scientist, and has no clue what caused the apocalypse, Abraham loses confidence in himself. This causes him to step-down from his joint leadership role with Rick, believing Rick to be a more capable leader, and he settles as Rick's second in command, helping Rick make any important decisions, but, not involving himself too much in group matters. It is also revealed that Abraham never loved one of his travelling companions, Rosita, despite telling her so, and providing her comfort. He decides to cheat on her by sleeping with an Alexandria Safe-Zone resident, Holly, after saving her life. He tells Rosita that he only formed a romantic relationship with her because he did not want to be lonely, and that she felt like the last women on Earth to him, in a way doing it out of pity for her. However, in his dying moments, Abraham tells Eugene that he wants him to look after Rosita, saying he just wants her to be happy like he was with Holly, never wishing to hurt her despite seemingly wanting to before his final moments. His death has shown to have had a significant impact on the survivors, emotionally and practically. Rick openly acknowledged Abraham's important role as muscle for the Community shortly after his death, explaining to the group that seeking aid from the Hilltop Colony is needed to fill the power void Abraham's death has created. Navigation Category:Military Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Articles under construction Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Berserkers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Titular Heroes